


Switch

by autumnmycat



Series: KADOMONY [2]
Category: Xenosaga
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Love Confessions, Mind Break, Orgasm Control, Rope Bondage, Sequel, Tsundere T-elos, t-elos is so vulgar im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnmycat/pseuds/autumnmycat
Summary: KOS-MOS seeks retribution for her rather rough treatment. T-elos learns she's a switch.
Relationships: KOS-MOS/T-elos (Xenosaga)
Series: KADOMONY [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031328
Kudos: 8





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this

“The next time we copulate, I would like to be the one to penetrate you.”

T-elos coughed on nothing. For as hot as KOS-MOS could be, sometimes she was so glaringly awkward and unsexy that it made her cringe.

“‘Copulate?’ Are you fucking kidding me? You know, you can just say sex. Or, fuck. I’d rather you say that.” She scoffed and muttered under her breath, “‘Copulate?’ Jesus fucking Christ.”

“I’m sorry, T-elos, but I’m not as fond of vulgarity as you are.”

“‘Sex’ isn’t even vulgar. What are you, a human child?”

“Regardless, I stand by the statement.”

T-elos sighed. What a piece of work this bitch could be.

“So, you wait around all day thinking about fucking me and just hope I swing by for a quickie? Pretty pathetic, if you ask me. And, creepy.”

“I apologize. There is not much to do here.”

Well, it would have been creepy if it wasn’t also hot. Even though T-elos was well aware she was a drop-dead knockout—[take a 10 and add some zeros, even](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGQv-EJLXhU)—the idea that she was desirable to KOS-MOS turned her on, especially since she wasn’t so bad herself.

She smirked, “Think you can handle me? I’m a hell of a power bottom.” And, a complete brat, but she kept that part to herself.

“I do not expect to have a problem. However, I am also fond of a challenge.”

Hm. Challenge accepted.

“Fine. I’m bored, anyway. Impress me, you pathetic piece of junk.”

It all happened so quickly that T-elos wasn’t even sure what happened. All of a sudden, she was slammed to the ground. It didn’t hurt so much as the impact had stunned her, and she was unable to move until she realized that KOS-MOS had just fucking body slammed her.

“Fuck, what the hell is your problem?”

KOS-MOS got down on her knees and blinked at her.

“A bit of retribution for your treatment of me the last time.”

Okay, that’s fair. She kind of deserved it.

She continued, “Do not worry. I don’t intend to harm you.”

“You couldn’t if you tried.”

“Unfortunately, as you might see, it becomes difficult to think and act quickly the more power you give me.”

Oh, yeah, she did remember KOS-MOS mentioning something about that last time. Something about not fully being in control of herself.

“Are you telling me you’re going to put me in subspace?” She quirked an eyebrow.

“I do not know what a ‘sub space’ is referring to in this context.”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Princess,” she muttered to herself.

KOS-MOS disregarded the topic and moved on.

“Although I do not intend to harm you, I predict you will have a difficult time with humiliation considering you become flustered very easily.”

Speaking of humiliation, T-elos felt her face begin to burn. She wanted to snap back at her, but the presence of anger would only prove her point further.

“I don’t do the submission thing. They call it ‘power bottoming’ for a reason.”

“Is it because you are afraid that if you’re submissive, it will be humiliating?”

“Jesus, what’s up with you and that shit? You some kind of sadist or something?”

“As far as I am aware, I am not. But, when you are embarrassed you flush brightly, and I find it cute.”

Okay, KOS-MOS wasn’t kidding when she said she was going to have issues with this. Her face got even hotter, which she wasn’t sure was possible. If her internal temperature went up anymore, she’d have to go offline to cool down.

“Cute—? _Tch._ ”

“And, as your normal demeanor is composed mostly of bluster, letting the charade down is probably difficult for you.”

“Damn, read me to filth, why don’t you.”

KOS-MOS crawled closer to her, and with the glasses she’d been given, she could almost count every single eyelash on her face. Only in her own head would she admit that, in these moments where they were face to face, her beauty would catch her off guard. She reminded her of polished glass or crystal, especially considering the color of her hair and bodysuit.

“I also think you’re beautiful, T-elos.”

She jumped.

“Did you just read my fucking mind or something?” she balked.

“I assume that when we are more intimate with each other, our headspaces become more transient, allowing thoughts and desires a certain amount of conveyance, which would also account for the dwindling autonomy.”

“My ‘autonomy’ isn’t ‘dwindled’ right now, Junk. Come get me.”

“Acknowledged.”

Compared to how T-elos initiated their previous encounter, KOS-MOS was much more patient and soft when she kissed her, and she gently threaded her fingers through her hair, and it felt good but in a sensual way? T-elos wasn’t really a big fan of that because that implied she had _feelings,_ and T-elos didn’t have feelings for anyone except feelings of hatred.

She was also not very good at lying.

Even so, T-elos kissed KOS-MOS back harder to return to her comfort zone, which was slutty—not any of this lovey-dovey crap. But, KOS-MOS took it in stride, ramping up the intensity as well. Between the two of them, it was extremely wanton. Not that T-elos was complaining, of course. She kind of loved that about kissing, how spit dripped from her mouth when their tongues were out and how small threads pulled into a thin line until their distance became too great and it stretched apart.

Also, KOS-MOS’s little fluttering moans and sounds were so soft and sweet that it drove her nuts, which only made it more difficult to keep herself together, but she guessed that was the point.

Then, T-elos found herself on her back.

“Huh?”

And, then, T-elos found herself without her clothes.

“Hey, what the hell? How’d you do that?”

KOS-MOS said simply, “I have been practicing how to alter, manifest, and despawn objects in this space.”

“Oh, so you’re going to wait until now to tell me that you do have more control over this place than I do.”

“Are you concerned I will take advantage of you?”

Although her expression stayed blank, T-elos couldn’t help but interpret the comment as flirtatious.

She snorted, which was incredibly sexy of her, might she add. “I’d like to see you try.”

“As you wish.”

KOS-MOS got on top of her, and T-elos realized that she hadn’t even noticed that KOS-MOS already had her dick out. Well, not _her_ dick but—whatever, you know what she meant.

She also realized that KOS-MOS had no intention of warming her up.

“Whoa, hey, what’s the rush? We don’t have to skip to the main act already.”

“I find it better to start here.”

T-elos laughed, but it was out of nervousness.

“Yeah, maybe for you. But, _my pussy_ is tight.”

“I assure you, it will not be after I’m finished.”

Whoa. Damn KOS-MOS. Okay.

“You talk a big game, Prototype, but you better put your money where your mouth is.”

“Of course.”

T-elos couldn’t help but cringe when she began to enter her, the girth being a bit too big for running right off to the races. Luckily, she was already wet enough that it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for long. Or, at least she hoped so.

She winced again.

“You know—I’m starting to think you’re crueler than I am, and that’s saying something. At least I ate you out before I pounded the shit out of you.”

KOS-MOS didn’t respond to that. All she did was stare down at her with those huge fucking eyes of hers. It was almost creepy. Compared to her usual expression, there was none of the soft, wondering compassion and no wisp of a smile. Her face was blank. She didn’t even blink. Was she trying to intimidate her? If so, it was working.

“I’m going to start moving, T-elos.”

Apparently, she didn’t have any choice in the matter.

“ _Hngh_ —”

Shit. That first thrust hurt way more than she was expecting. It pinched and burned a little, and she was really regretting not being a little more insistent on the foreplay.

“Geez, how big is this cock anyway? You’re killin’ me over here.”

“You complain a lot. It will improve.”

No mercy, huh? She guessed this little show was her version of “taking advantage” of her, but even if it was creepy, she had to admit that the only way KOS-MOS was going to control her bratty tendencies was to be strict with her, so it wasn’t like it was a bad thing.

KOS-MOS was right that it did get better fairly quickly, but that was mostly because she was getting an idea of this ‘dwindling autonomy’ phenomenon. As KOS-MOS fucked her, she started feeling a little fuzzy, like her mind was in a fog. And, her body—she could twitch a few of her fingers, but for the most part, she couldn’t move.

It did not seem like a good sign.

To make matters worse, KOS-MOS was doing that stupid thing where she moved and touched her softly and slowly, and there was no way for her to adjust the angle either. She had made good on her promise to dominate her, but T-elos lamented that it was unfair because her subservience wasn’t even fully in her control.

Maybe that was why KOS-MOS had acted so weird about it last time. The helplessness was much more uncomfortable than she’d been expecting.

A hand groped her breast, and it too was slow and caring, and T-elos was very uncomfortable with how intimate everything felt.

“Come on, Prototype. Put some back into it.”

“I find it’s better this way.”

“Well, I don’t. C’mon. Fuck me like you mean it.”

“Alright.”

Instead of actually going a decent speed like a normal fucking person, KOS-MOS turned it all the way up to eleven—and really quickly, too. With no time to adjust to a faster and harder pace, T-elos squealed when KOS-MOS slammed against her cervix several times.

“ _Fuck!_ That hurts, you bitch.”

She stopped. “I suppose my observations were correct that my methods are better.”

T-elos panted, trying not to be completely unsettled by her behavior. “S-Shit, I thought you said you weren’t going to hurt me.” She hated the way that her voice wavered.

“I said I did not plan on it, but it is always a possibility.”

“Geez, you really are a sadist.”

“Think what you will,” she said before once again pushing inside her unbearably slowly. Compared to the other speed, this definitely was better, especially because now it was starting to feel really good. But, the slow buildup was driving her nuts. She wished she could reach down and rub her clit because it throbbed from the lack of attention it was receiving. She’d probably come a lot faster, too. For some reason, though, KOS-MOS was determined to get her there from just penetration. Not impossible, of course, but damn, it was torturous.

Even though she could barely move, her hips did begin to rock on their own, and that really made it better.

“Oh, man…”

“Feeling better now?”

T-elos moaned, but it was a much softer and high-pitched sound than she’d usually make.

“When you go slow like this, it’s like torture.”

“Is it difficult to stand?”

“Oh yeah…”

“It will feel really good to orgasm, won’t it?”

“Y-Yes…yes.”

She wasn’t sure why she was being reduced to a whimpering mess, but perhaps that was another consequence of all this weird mind shit. If KOS-MOS wanted to break her all the way down (which she was strongly suspecting was the case by this point), then all she had to do was will it. Maybe that was why she had her panting like a dog already.

“I-I wanna come…so bad…”

“You will.”

T-elos whined in response. It felt so good that it was _unbearable_ , but her peak was still far away, and it was going to drive her insane.

“Yes, I look forward to seeing how you will act as—how did you refer to it? ‘My own personal sexbot?’ A docile, compliant doll? A broken toy? I think it will be very interesting.”

A combination of being talked down to and the reminder that she deserved this sort of treatment was bringing her closer. She could feel herself get tighter around KOS-MOS.

She continued, “I wonder how many orgasms it will take you until you are ‘sniveling and begging like the little whore I know you are.’”

Aw, shit. Out of all the things to get off to, that was what did it.

“Oh, fuck—I’m coming—I’m coming—I’m coming. _Ugh!_ ”

Instead of letting her ride out the orgasm, she pulled out and made her way down her body and in between her legs. The empty feeling KOS-MOS had left behind was made worse by the furious pace at which she rubbed at her clit.

“ _Ahaa—!_ What the fuck are you doing?—you’re gonna—”

“—Make you orgasm again? Yes, female genitalia have a different sort of refractory period and allows for consecutive orgasms, especially when stimulating different areas of the clitoris which is responsible for internal stimulation as well.”

She wanted to tell her to can it with the science lesson, but she couldn’t stop coming, which was pretty debilitating. It was true that the different kinds of orgasms felt different, and this particular technique that KOS-MOS was employing was _so much_.

“ _Oh my god_ —you’re going to kill me—”

Not even responding to that, she switched from using her fingers to sucking on her, and holy shit—could the girl give her a goddamn break?

“ _No_ —it’s so much—you’re going to kill me.”

Almost like KOS-MOS had sounded while she was getting her fill of it, T-elos choked out heaving breaths between the cries and the groans. It was a sobbing-like sound, but T-elos would have been mortified if she actually came so hard that she cried.

The “second” orgasm had calmed down enough for T-elos to tell that she was going to come again really, really fast. That was certainly the intention. She wasn’t even sucking on her clit, exactly, it was just below but not quite at her opening. Why did that feel so damn good?

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ”

“Are you close again?”

T-elos shoved her head back down.

“Don’t—fucking—stop!”

KOS-MOS didn’t need to emote for T-elos to tell how pleased with herself she was—and this was definitely not going to end here. No, she knew that her promise to break her was terrifyingly real. She didn’t even know how many times she’d need to get railed for that to happen.

Considering how she was making short work of her, it probably wasn’t as many times as she would have liked to believe.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

And, she came.

Unlike before, she paused and let T-elos fully ruminate on just how much of a mess she already was. Her cries called out at the same pace as the aftershocks, which was pretty fast actually. The more she came, the more it was difficult to pinpoint exactly where it began and ended.

The reprieve was short-lived, and KOS-MOS rolled T-elos to her stomach and bent her leg to the side.

She was in the same position that she had put her in the last time. That probably meant nothing good. And, certainly, it did not. She entered her again without warning, but instead of it hurting like it had earlier, it was incredible. Her eyes rolled back for a moment, and then her face tensed up, and then she relaxed.

KOS-MOS wasn’t holding back now. In fact, she was almost as rough as she’d taunted her with earlier, but it felt so good. When she struck against her womb, she was met with stars in her eyes and the sound of her own lewd yelp. That feeling was different even from the other climaxes, and T-elos finally understood how KOS-MOS had come over and over again when she fucked her.

“KOS-MOS—KOS-MOS…it’s so good…”

She squeezed and rubbed an asscheek appreciatively, “Thank you. My goal is to have sex with you until you can’t stand it anymore.”

Unlike at the start, the idea of getting her brains fucked out until she couldn’t even speak sounded like heaven.

“ _Yes_ —fuck me—”

“You certainly are more agreeable.”

She was panting hard again and losing herself in the feeling of continuously getting her insides pounded. It felt like she was going to push another orgasm out of her, the rising heat feeling like it was encompassing her entire body.

She squealed.

Number 4.

KOS-MOS pulled her up to her hands and knees, probably to get a better grip on her considering being prone wasn’t exactly the easiest position to navigate. Now, along with panting, she was on all fours. Truly a dog begging to get boned.

T-elos was panting so hard that her tongue stuck out and drooled, but it felt so good to be just completely disgusting. If she was going to have come in and on her, she might as well commit to all the bodily fluids.

Speaking of which, it dawned on her that KOS-MOS hadn’t come at all yet and hadn’t even suggested T-elos perform something for her. It was clear that she was focused and determined to drive her to insanity first and foremost.

“Would you like for ejaculate to be deposited inside you?”

The fact that she talked about everything so clinically made it even more awful to listen to. It was like she was an object—a _thing_ —something to fuck and come into and be left there like that.

T-elos whined at the mental image, even though it made her feel disgusted at herself at the same time.

“I suppose I was wrong. Instead of being afraid of degradation, you are actually aroused by it, and it embarrasses you.”

“S-Shut up. Get out of my head.”

“Technically, it is my own head.”

“Y-Yeah, but—ugh, just pretend you can’t hear what I’m thinking.”

“I find it much more attractive to remind you that you can’t hide anything from me.”

T-elos’s breath caught.

For someone who insisted they were dominant, the idea of complete and utter submission was doing a lot for her.

“Just—keep going.”

She leaned her head down on the ground so she could use her hands to spread herself. Even though KOS-MOS hadn’t come, T-elos’s thighs were slicked with enough of her own wetness for the both of them.

KOS-MOS must have noticed this as well.

“There is a lot of fluid on the insides of your legs.”

“Yeah—” she panted. “It’s hot. I want to get all messed up.”

KOS-MOS didn’t respond to that.

“Fill me with come. Fuck me and fill me with your come.”

“You are as vulgar as you are enthusiastic.”

“You did this to me. Now _keep going_.”

And, so she did.

She entered her, and T-elos moaned loudly, and she was so wet. She hoped that she felt good to fuck. It was difficult to tell considering she wasn’t getting much feedback. She returned to all fours, which gave her the leverage to fuck herself on her dick, which probably was pretty good.

Finally, she got the confirmation she wanted when KOS-MOS made a small gasping sound and grunted, and she was filled up just like she’d wanted. After a few more strokes, she pulled back out. The feeling of being slid out of was amazing. She felt like she could get to number five all by herself just from the idea that she’d been reduced to nothing but a come rag.

She stuck two, then three fingers inside and fucked herself until she did get to number five, and she was far enough gone that she made one of those ridiculous faces, the ones where your tongue sticks out and your eyes cross. It wasn’t her fault she was a slut. KOS-MOS shouldn’t have fucked her so good if she didn’t really want to turn her into a “sexbot.”

Play stupid games, win stupid prizes.

“I would like to try something else.”

T-elos pulled her fingers out and stuck them in her mouth with a moan.

“Although, you do seem already occupied.”

She popped her fingers out again.

“No. Keep fucking me.”

“It’s a bit of a change of direction. It is only because the size of your libido is a bit larger than mine.”

That was one way of putting it.

Then, she was instantly standing, which was disorienting in itself, but when she found herself unable to move, this time it was because she had been bound and gagged. And, she had a toy inside of her. It began to vibrate.

With all the times she’d climaxed, the sensation of more stimulation and her legs being bound together felt like a flash of lighting.

“ _Mmmph!_ ”

“With this, you can finish as many times as you like, and I can do some maintenance cycles.”

Her eyes grew wide.

Wait, she was just going to leave her like this? Bound and stuffed like a dead animal?

Her knees buckled and hit the ground, every sensation rising up in her with a vengeance. Her head dipped forward and shook back and forth

“Nnmm…”

“Yes. If anything will exhaust you, it’s this.”

Number six was already on its way.

“Goodnight, T-elos.”

* * *

It was true that T-elos could have gotten out of the binds if she really wanted to, but the issue was she really didn’t want to.

“Mmm. Mnn. Mmm. Nnnn.”

Since she was forcibly held to sit on her legs, they became tired and numb very quickly. She could have flopped over to the side, but something about how the gag made her drool onto her thighs and how the position pushed the vibrator further up inside her—well, her legs could take it. They weren’t going to fall off or anything.

But, the numbers—those were what were blurring together. After the eighth one, she stopped counting, not only because she could not get her rational mind to work but also because she wasn’t sure if there were periods of time where she wasn’t orgasming. Everything felt good. Every cell in her body was buzzing with static.

Or, maybe that was the vibrator. Same difference.

“Nhhnn. Uhnn. Nuhnn…”

Eventually, she found herself on her side anyway. That was when she felt like she was really broken down into nothing. Every sound from her mouth was a moan or a groan or a whimper, and even if she had anyone to talk to, she wasn’t sure if had any words left to say. If she could enter something like a subspace, maybe this was it. If nothing else, it was the closest she had ever been to being delirious with pleasure.

When her legs began to shake again, she conceded that, yes, she was still achieving orgasms, as KOS-MOS would say.

“ _Mmmph!!_ ”

She closed her eyes, and everything blurred into nothing.

* * *

The next time she was aware of anything but herself was when KOS-MOS had returned to untie her.

She was unsure if she had fallen asleep, blacked out, or just zoned way too hard. Regardless, the last thing KOS-MOS decided to removed was the gag. It came out with a thick trail of saliva. She hadn’t realized before that her jaw ached like hell. Also, she had to tell herself to put her tongue back in her mouth.

“Good morning, T-elos. How do you feel?”

T-elos had no goddamn idea of how she was feeling. All of her senses were completely overloaded with various sensations. Warm. Sticky. Wet. Tired. Calm. Turned on. She decided to go even simpler.

“Hmm…good…”

Her own voice sounded weird to her. It was slow and distant and deep and scratchy. Her throat was sore from all the shouting she’d done due to KOS-MOS’s rough treatment of her.

“I see you’ve finally become docile.”

“Mmm…”

“And, you are absolutely filthy.”

She nodded slowly.

“Do you want to come again or are you too sensitive?”

“No, I want to…want to…you can fuck me…”

“I know I can, but I am debating on whether I should.”

T-elos flopped on her back and spread her legs in an effort to egg her on. “Why would you turn me into a sexbot and then not use me?”

“That is a good point.”

KOS-MOS joined her on the ground, and they were in the same position as when they first started, red eyes staring down at blue. However, T-elos was loud and nervous back then, and now there was nothing but the two of them.

“Fuck me, KOS-MOS. I’m yours to use.”

She ran her fingers down T-elos’s cheek and admired this strange, new version of T-elos.

“A lifeless doll. Good and obedient, just like I wanted.”

Even though they were T-elos’s words, this time, they were said with affection. And, also unlike before, when KOS-MOS slid into her, she practically yelped in unbridled joy.

Her face was scrunched up, and her arms were limp next to her head, but her hands were balled into fists. If they were laying on a bed, she would be clutching the sheets.

“Mmmm…” She’d already started raising her hips to meet KOS-MOS’s pace in tandem. “ _Hah_ …”

“You are enjoying this much more than previously.”

“Uhnn…it feels so good.”

“It is unfathomable that you still are able to continue after so much stimulation.”

“What can I say…maybe I was wrong when I said I wasn’t submissive.”

“That would look to be the case.”

“It feels…different than when I’m fucking you.”

“Yes, you are much cuter this way.”

Instead of getting upset, T-elos giggled and then sighed happily. When she let her eyes drift close, she appeared peaceful. And, even when she flinched and groaned, she sounded appreciative and calm.

She peeked one eye open and asked, “Does my pussy feel good?”

“It is nice. You are much looser than you were.”

“I guess you showed me, huh?”

“I rarely bluff. Although, I do find it strange that you make derogatory comments about my sexuality when you could use the same words for yourself.”

“ _Yes_ —I’m dirty slut who loves to get fucked. I’ll admit it any time.”

Her comment and subsequent moan had KOS-MOS faltering for the first time. Her face flushed. She couldn’t keep up the charade of being emotionless and uncaring anymore, especially because T-elos had finally stopped being combative.

She leaned down and kissed her, and T-elos wrapped her legs around KOS-MOS’s waist and this whole situation had come back around to being incredibly intimate.

KOS-MOS pulled away for a moment.

“You’re lovely, T-elos,” she whispered into her neck and then kissed her jawbone.

“ _Mmmm—!_ ”

She was having trouble holding back. She’d taken so much abuse over the past few cycles that every movement felt so good. And, when KOS-MOS treated her kindly while she was trapped in this hazy place, she couldn’t feel annoyed or angry at her. In fact, her chest felt like it was blooming with affection.

KOS-MOS had figured out that when T-elos started panting heavily, it meant she was about ready to reach her limit.

All she could get out was another squeal before her back arched and her eyes rolled back into her head.

“ _O—h my God_ —I’m gonna fucking die.”

“You better not. I’d be very lonely here without you.”

Somehow, the idea that KOS-MOS wanted her—maybe even needed her—made her feel like maybe the universe was ending because who in any dimension would have thought that she’d be in love with motherfucking KOS-MOS?

Oh.

_Fuck._

KOS-MOS kissed her again, and she whimpered into her mouth, and this was all pretty pathetic of her, wasn’t it?

“I love you, too, T-elos.”

“D-Don’t—don’t say it out loud.”

“Alright. I hate you, T-elos.”

“I hate you, too, bitch.”


End file.
